


What Happens In Paris

by QueenBeeComplex



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Chance Meetings, Hook-Up, M/M, Mistakes, One Night Stands, Slash, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: I didn't need the introduction. That iconic rooster crest of hair silhouetted behind frosted glass told me all I needed to know.
Relationships: Christian "CC" Coma/Lonny Eagleton
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is in CCs pov. There will be more tags in the future but I wanted to keep things vague at first.
> 
> Not in any way associated with my Fangs series.

The brightly ascending tones and harsh vibrations woke me. I quickly run through my list of things happening today before deciding to bother checking my phone. I'm not scheduled for anything until evening. I'm almost tempted to return to sleep when the blasted thing chimes, again.

I squint one eye open at the bright light of my screen, which so helpfully supplies a gray box announcing two new text messages from Andy. It also shows the time; just past noon. With a heavy exhale, I swipe open the screen and read the messages.

~found a new bassist~

~band house, 2pm~

"Oh, for fucks sake, fine!" I have no desire to leave my bed. I am comfortably sore in all the right ways thanks to a good heavy drum session followed by a night of dancing. I am so gonna kill Jake if I have to drum again, this afternoon. We were supposed to be off today. That's why we partied.

-

"Please at least tell me it's someone we know." Jake grumbles.

"Yeah, I hate breaking in new musicians, Andy." Jinxx follows.

I snort from my stool. "Yeah, I'm the one who has to break in a bassist. You assholes are just griping because you've been playing together for over a decade."

"Alright, guys that's enough. Relax," Andy interjects.

"Easy for you to say! You already know who it is!" Jinxx heckles back.

"Yeah, where is the new guy anyway?"

"He'll be here! And yes, it's someone we know."

I didn't need the introduction. That iconic rooster crest of hair silhouetted behind frosted glass told me all I needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue flashback

"What are you doing here?"

It sounded like a come-on, and had I not recognized the voice, I would've ignored the seductive drawl. Instead, I swallowed down the last of my rum and coke, and turned. "I could ask you the same."

"You, first. I thought a gay bar was the last place I'd run into someone I know. And aren't you supposed to be on a plane?"

I shrug. "Flight was delayed til morning. Something about a wind storm in Cali? LAX is grounded until further notice. I'm hiding."

"Hiding?" There's a curious glint in my companion's eye.

"Well, you said yourself, a gay bar is the last place you'll find someone you know. Or who knows you. I'm avoiding fan girls with no respect for personal space."

"The potential for getting hit on doesn't bother you?"

I can't tell if he's teasing or not, so I just smirk. "I've...experimented."

There's a knowing flicker in those brown eyes as my guest seems to make up his mind. "What are you drinking?" he asks me, straddling the next bar stool and leaning against the resin and penny counter to summon the bar tender.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present

"Oh, hell yeah!" Jake whoops. Jinxx follows with his own delighted cheers. I hear Andy bubble off a truly joyful laugh.

"And of course, CC. Been a minute, man, how's it hangin'?"

I'm frozen. I have no idea how to respond to that, nor am I sure I want to. I feel like a deer in headlights. Somehow, my mechanical functions are still in tact, because I find myself taking his hand and falling against a familiarly slender frame.

"Lonny and I already talked this out, so I'll leave you guys to talk shop." I manage to catch the hungry look in Andy's eyes as he glances at his phone screen before taking off.

"What's with him?" Our newly christened bassist is just as observant as I remember.

Jinxx and Jake share a _look_ before the latter speaks. "Oh, probably his wife sending lewds. He has the attention span of a goldfish, especially when tits get involved."

"To be fair," Jinxx adds, "this was supposed to be our day off."

"Don't remind me," Jake groans. "CC, man, I dunno how you dance that much! My calves are killing me!"

"I'm sure he's used to using those muscles," Lonny supplies. "Think about how much drummers move around in that cage. Drumming is a full body ass kicking."

I manage to fake a smile and uneasy laugh. "Damn straight!"

"As previously stated," Jinxx interrupts, "CC is the one breaking in a new bassist. Why don't we fuck off, leave them to it?" There's around of ascent and then of goodbyes, then Jinxx and Jake are out the door, leaving me alone with the last person I'd expected to walk through those doors. 

Lonny edges closer, and props an arm up on the edge of my drum cage. His other hand is resting comfortably, but seductively, in the curve of a cocked hip. I still feel frozen, trying to look anywhere except at the pools of liquid caramel that are his eyes.

"Yeah, CC. Just how _do_ you break in a new bassist?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

"What's stopping you?"

Lonny was hanging over me, my back to the door of his hotel room. There was a hand on my lower back and another on the back of my neck. I silently cursed his height.

It was just dancing. Or, it was supposed to be. I'd enjoyed the feeling of his interested bulge grinding against my ass, of his long fingers creeping just inside the waist band of my jeans. I didn't want to stop him when his mouth began leaving dark marks down my neck and across the space of my shoulders exposed by my deep v neck. Moving with someone in that manner just felt too good.

So when he'd taken my hand and dragged me up the street to his hotel, I hadn't protested. I'd even shoved him against the elevator wall to return the favor of livid hickies down his throat. Whatever, he wore scarves, anyway.

"CC, we don't have to do anything. But you were rather enthusiastic, so what's stopping you?" Lonny pulled away from me and just stood. Those couple extra inches of height made me feel small as questions flickered through my mind.

"What if someone finds out?"

"You mean what if Andy finds out," Lonny corrects.

I nodded, biting at my lower lip.

"As far as anyone knows, you're on a plane back to Cali. You were just doing Andy a favor, filling in for a couple weeks because Sage caught the flu. He'll be back at rehearsal tomorrow afternoon, and you'll be on your way home."

I gave an uneasy nod. "I just... don't mix business and pleasure."

Lonny smirked. "Our business is through. Come on, Andy likes a different mix of musicians with every solo tour. The chances of us ever playing together again are almost nonexistent."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what's stopping you?"

My body responded before my brain had the chance to argue. I lunged forward, pulling Lonny's face down to mine with both hands as I kissed him, deeply, and started backing him towards the nearest bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story will take place in the present. No more flashback.

I'm still frozen, so it takes a few moments for the words to register. I shrug, eyes fixed on the floor. "I dunno, just bonding I guess."

"I thought you didn't mix business and pleasure." His voice is dripping with seduction.

I make the mistake of looking up at his face. I swear he's stripping me with his eyes. "If you've got something to say, just say it."

"I want you." He doesn't even hesitate. There's no mistaking the meaning to the words. He moves closer, towering over me where I sit on my little drum stool. I feel the warmth of his leg pressed to the inside of my thigh as he positions himself between my legs.

"Yeah? You got a funny way of showing it!" I push him back, throwing myself to standing in an attempt to reclaim some control of the situation.

His eyes darken, but he takes a step back. "Wanna tell me what you mean by that?"

"I woke up, alone, Lonny." I don't know why this bothers me. It was months ago. "No note, no text or call. You were just gone. I mean, even Ashley had the decency to make sure his one night stands made it home safe!"

Understanding flickers across his face. "You were gone when I got back. Andy called for an early sound check, to make sure Sage was settled back in." He runs fingers through that fluffed up crest of hair. "I meant to be back before you left. When you were gone, I just assumed-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you did!" My fury is rising and I can't seem to stop myself. "It takes two seconds to send a text. It's not like you didn't have my number."

"You're right." He steps closer to me.

"I would have stayed."

He steps even closer. "I thought you dipped, that you wanted to just move on."

"Yeah, one doesn't simply move on from the best sex he's ever had."

"It was just a one night stand," Lonny adds, stepping even closer. His face is inches from mine.

"It didn't have to be."

His lips are on mine, long fingers creeping down the back of my pants. I find myself kissing back with abandon, tangling one hand into that tuft of black hair and pulling him down while the other fists into the back of his shirt, pulling myself in closer.

Lonny breaks the kiss off, abruptly. "Come home with me."

I chase his lips for another kiss. It's shallow and dirty, tongue lapping possessively into my mouth.

"I promise you won't wake up, alone, this time."


	6. Chapter 6

As we enter his apartment, Lonny immediately turns to face me, catching me in the entryway. He pushes the door closed and then his hand plants firmly to my chest and shoves me against the door. His other hand casually tosses his keys into a small ceramic dish on a shelf off to the side.

Before I have time to think, his mouth is on mine with a rough, heated kiss. His teeth pull at my lower lip, and then his tongue is delving into my mouth in such a consuming way, I feel my knees go weak. Then, as if in response, Lonny's hands move to my hips to hold me in place.

I run my fingers through his crest of hair. It's stiff with hairspray, but tugging on it earns me a low whimper of pleasure, and Lonny crushing me harder against the door. The air escapes my lungs in a cry of pleasure as hands move down from my hips to my thighs. Then, like I weigh nothing, Lonny lifts me up to straddle his hips and slides me up the door a bit so he can move his lips to my throat. My arms wrap around his neck, one hand still tangled in his hair. I cross my legs behind his back and I feel his interested bulge grind against mine in slow, deliberate motions. Then his teeth sink into my neck and he sucks a deep mark into my skin and I'm gone. My head thuds against the door and I gasp for breath and cling tighter to him.

I fist a hand in the back of his shirt and pull. He leans away just enough to keep me balanced against the door and lets me pull the fabric up over his head. I discard it off to my right and pull him, needily, back in for another consuming kiss. His hands move up inside my shirt and I lean into him and off the door to allow the shirt to be pulled over my head and off as well. Then his lips are back on mine.

Then the world starts spinning. It's only when I feel something plush pressing to my back that I realize Lonny had carried me across the room. I pull away a bit to catch my breath. Lonny's eyes are filled with lust and fixed on me, but they cloud with concern as I push away.


	7. Chapter 7

"You good?"

"Just...lemme catch my breath," I gasp.

He starts to pull away, but I tighten my legs around his waist. That gets me a dark chuckle and long, bass callused fingers teasing over my arms.

I let myself breath and soak in my surroundings. My eyes catch, first, on the floor to ceiling window that serves as the outer wall. The view of LA is stunning from up here. Then a thought crosses my mind.

"One way, UV protected glass. No one can see in. Trust me, if they could, the curtains would be drawn." Lonny's voice is deep and soothing, and he continues that teasing stroke of fingertips across my skin.

I look around a little more. There's a couch and a recliner, all black leather. The gray toned wood floor is softened by a giant, white, fluffy rug that would look comical if not for the matching throw pillows on the couch. Then I realise the piece of furniture Lonny's got me pinned to is, of all things, a chaise. I raise my eyebrow at him.

Lust creeps back into Lonny's features as he leans in towards me. "As far as sitting goes, they're not that comfortable, but let me show you, these bitches were designed for sex." His voice drips seduction, then his mouth finds mine, again. His thumb digs into my hip, just past my waistband, and I'm groaning in pleasure and opening up for him.

He doesn't kiss me for long. His mouth plays down my throat and then chest. When his teeth catch my nipple, my whole body reacts, muscles stiffening as I lean up into him.

"Fuck, this is so much better, sober," I gasp.

His response is to swirl his tongue around the nub, then pinch and pull with his teeth. I fist a hand in his hair to hold his mouth in place. He brings a hand up to pinch and pull at my other nipple, and my breath catches. I do everything I can to grind my aching, denim restricted cock up against the leg he's got pinned between mine. Then he switches his mouth to the other nipple, his opposite hand to the nipple still slick with spit, and repeats the pinching and pulling and twisting and suckling. My whole body shudders, and I fall over the edge of orgasm without warning.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck! Oh fuck!"

Lonny draws away, slightly. His eyes are dark, his lips wet and slightly swollen. "Did you just...?"

"Yeah," I gasp. I'm too far gone to even be embarrassed.

"Fuck!" The exclamation is rough and breathy. Then Lonny slides down to the end of the chaise and tears open my jeans. He dives right in to lap up my mess, shoving the soiled cloth down my knees.

I toe off my shoes and kick the pants the rest of the way off. Then wet heat engulfs my cock as Lonny sucks me clean. My cock is oversensitive from orgasm, and his tongue feels so good lapping across the head. I lean back, gasping and moaning, as he works me over. First my cock, lapping my cum away and teasing at the glans, then my balls, suckling each one with a skilled tongue, then he moves lower.

My breath hitches with the first steady lick across my hole. Lonny grabs my knees and pulls them up over his shoulders, making me slide down the chaise closer to him. He folds my legs over, presenting my ass fully to him. Then he dives in, enthusiastically. All I can do is moan and beg and hold on to the chaise as his tongue prods into me. It feels so good, but still just barely teases at my growing need. His tongue works me until my legs shake and I'm begging him for more.

He draws away, licking his lips in satisfaction. "Hold on, I need lube."

My eyes must be saucers as they follow his movements. He pulls himself up and crosses the room. I can see how hard he is through his pants. I'm too busy eyeing his bulge to watch what he's doing, but he returns with a small bottle, and presents it to me.

"Will this work for you?"

It's a brand I recognize, but not a scent I've tried before. I just nod, not trusting my voice to do anything more than beg for it.

"Good." He leans down and kisses me, one hand tweaking an abused nipple just to draw a squeak out of me. "Sit up and turn over. Lean against the back of the chaise, on your knees."

It was a clear command, and I felt my cock twitch at it. I somehow found the strength to do as he said, folding my arms over the back of the chaise and spreading my thighs and arching my back to grant him full access to my ass.

"Beautiful," he drawls. I feel fingertips run down my spine, then dip between my cheeks. "So needy for me."

I whimper in confirmation. My legs tremble. Then I hear a small pop and spluttering noise. Then his finger, slick and warm, circles my fluttering hole.

"Please!" I don't even care how desperate I sound. I need the stimulation, or to be left alone to cool down.

His finger pushes, slowly, into me. He twists slightly, until my breath catches at the stimulation across my prostate.

"Fuck!"

"Right there?"

His finger presses into the bundle of nerves, and then I'm arching and screaming in need. His finger draws away and plunges in, again. I cling to the leather under me, gasping and moaning each time his finger makes contact with that spot.

"More!" I don't even realize I've said it.

"More?" His voice is playful. "I think that can be arranged."

His finger pulls out, and I whimper. But then his fingers return, more slick, and he presses two into me. He wiggles them against my prostate, then drags his fingers almost out, spreading them to stretch me as he does. My only response is a stream of profanity and affirmation as he repeats the motion with increasing force and speed. I barely notice when he adds a third finger, until it gets to the knuckles and I find myself being stretched even more. I hiss at the sting, then moan at the wave of intense pleasure that washes over me as his fingertips slide across my prostate.

"Fuck me." I cry out at another hard thrust of his fingers.

"What was that?"

"I said fuck me, damnit. I need your cock, please!"

The sound he offers in response is somewhere between a growl and a moan, but it has my hair standing on the back of my neck. His fingers pull out of me, leaving my hole gaping open and twitching with need. Then I hear a zipper, a deep sigh followed by a low moan. I manage to catch a glimpse of our reflection in the window. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lonny is slowly stroking his cock. His eyes devour me as his fingers slide up my spine. Then he fists a hand in my hair and pulls me upright. My head falls against his shoulder and I can feel his stuff cock pressing against my ass. He strokes the head of his cock against my hole, without going in. My legs shake and I let out the most undignified whimper.

"Tell me, what did you want, again?" His voice is rough and I feel his stubble scratch my temple as he nips at the shell of my ear.

My breath shudders. "Fuck...please..." I'm gasping for breath, just trying to get the words out.

His lips work down my neck, then back up. "I need you to be a little more specific, CC."

"Please!" I swallow hard, my hands reaching around to grip his slender thighs. "I need you in me, please, Lonny!"

I feel his cock slide across my hole again. I can feel the distinct texture of a ribbed condom as he slides between my thighs, cock dragging across my taint before sliding back to line up with my hole. "You ready?"

"Yes, please!" I don't even care that I sound like a whore. "Please, I need it! Need you!"

"Yeah, I bet you fuckin do," he growls. He teases at my hole again, and then he's pressing in. It's torturously slow as his cock stretches me open, the ribbing of the condom simulating me from the inside. The hand that was directing his cock moves around my body. He presses a flat palm against my lower abs, fingers trailing down and spreading to rest on either side of my cock. I kick myself for having canceled my waxing appointment the other day, but that thought escapes me at the feeling of his balls pressing against my ass.

"Fuck!" It's barely a gasp, but it's all I can get out. Then I whine with need as he slowly grinds against me, somehow managing to push himself in even deeper.

"Damn, Cease, you feel so fucking good around my cock. So tight and hot." His hips hinge out and then snap back against me, forcing a sharp cry from my lips at the shock and overwhelming pleasure. "You know, I wanted to take my time with you." He repeats the short, hard thrust, and another cry escapes me in response. "But now I just wanna..." he thrusts again, and again, and again in short succession.

My legs tremble at the impact. "Please! Please, Lonny, I need it." I hold tight to the back of the chaise, arching my back to push myself onto him further, needing him deeper.

He releases my hair, letting my head fall forward as his arm loops around me, under my arms. He pins me to his chest, fingertips playing over my already purple nipple. My breath shudders, my legs threatening to give out as he maintains the short, sharp thrusts at a wicked pace. Then his teeth drag across my shoulder and my legs weaken, spreading slightly further apart and dropping my center. Lonny responds by tilting me forward, and winding both of his arms under mine to grip the back of the chaise as he thrusts into me even harder.

He's pulling out further now with each thrust, and the new angle has his cock dragging across my prostate with every move. "Harder!" I gasp. I need more. I can feel the edge almost there. He obliges, hips snapping so hard against me that the chaise rocks an inch towards the window. He does it again, and again, the chaise scraping the floor as it moves with each thrust. I find myself rotating back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, until he snaps his hips a little too hard.


	10. Chapter 10

The chaise tilts onto one of the front legs, then spills us over sideways and onto the floor. I find myself face first into the leather backing, Lonny's arms wound tight around my waist. He doesn't stop pounding into me, just adapts by settling on his knees and pulling me down against his lap.

"Fuck, yes!" I can't hold back my moan as he pushes into me at a new angle. His hands grip tightly to my body, pulling me down onto him in measured thrusts.

"God, you're so fuckin perfect," Lonny growls into my ear. He nips at the shell before punctuating his statement with a sharp upward movement that, if his arms weren't so tight around me, would have thrown me off his cock. His hand strokes down my chest, long fingers dipping into the spaces between muscles as he mapped out my body. His mouth works insistently across my neck and shoulder, leaving livid marks in the skin as he groans in pleasure.

I reach a hand back to tangle in his hair, pulling myself upright on his cock and adding my own short, hard thrusts to his movements. He takes the hint, pulling me in for a messy, wet kiss with his fingers splayed across my throat and jaw. He breaks away for air, and I catch the soft spot behind his ear with my teeth, earning a sharp yelp, and his hands tightening around me.

"I'm so close!" I gasp, wrapping a hand around Lonny's forearm. "Please, finish me! Please, I need it!" My voice is desperate, but everything about this man makes me need.

Lonny moans in my ear. "You wanna cum? Is that what you want, beautiful?" His fingers tease down my chest, hand splayed flat against my lower stomach between the sharp lines of my hip bones. All I can do is whimper my consent, over and over, to the point that I'm begging for it as he keeps teasing at me with his words. "You want me to touch you, baby? Make you cum with my hand on your cock and my cock in you ass? You want that, beautiful?"

I vaguely remember him calling me that the first time - beautiful - as he knelt at me feet and pulled my cock out of my jeans in that hotel room in Paris. It had made me shiver, and it still had that effect. I moan and grip onto him tighter as the memory flickers through my mind. But it's gone as quickly as it came, Lonny's mouth on my neck and a quick, sharp thrust pulling me back to the present with another gasp of "please."

His long fingers, finally, wrap around my cock, thumb swiping precum from the head before dragging a slow pump down my shaft. He's drawing it out, teasing me with every slow pump and mismatched, short, hard thrust. Then his tongue curled around my ear. "Where do you want it?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat at his words. I can't seem to form an intelligible response. I just gasp and moan with each stroke of his hand on my cock.

"You want me to cum on your face?" His fingers stroke my jaw line for emphasis.

I manage to shake my head, no. Too messy. I don't want it in my hair.

"Maybe your back? I can just tilt you back down, fuck you til I'm finished."

"Nu-hu," I gasp, head shaking. "I wanna see you."

"How about your stomach?" His hand moves to drag across my abs. "I can turn you on your back and keep fucking you until you cum, then pull out and add mine to it?"

"Fuck!" The image is already swimming in my mind. "Yes, fuck yes."

His response is a deep, gravelly chuckle. He pulls out of me, slowly, pushing me onto my hands and knees so he can watch my hole twitch for him. Then he taps my hip and instructs me to lay on my back. The direct order goes straight to my cock, which twitches with a small spurt of precum.

"Oh, look at you," Lonny husks. He trails his fingertips up the inside of my thighs, then grips my legs tight and hauls me into his lap. "Fuck, you are just gorgeous." He grasps my hips, guiding them down slowly. Then one hand lets go so he can guide his cock into me.

I wince at first as he pushes in. I'm a bit sore but the stretch is oh, so good. He moves slow, but eventually he's all the way inside me again.

"Comfortable?" He asks, thumbs dipping into the hollows of my hips. I nod, and then he leans over me, pinning my thighs apart with his own as he thrusts into me.

I scream profanity, hands grabbing for his hips as he thrusts into me, hard and fast. He fists a hand in my hair while the other supports his weight just under my arm. I drag my nails up his sides, needing more.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good around my cock," he groans. Then he sits back upright, hands moving back to my hips so he can pull me down onto his cock even harder.

"Please!" I gasp. "I'm so close, please!" My hands grip his wrists. I arch up off the floor with a well aimed thrust. I'm almost there, heat pooling between my hips with each thrust. Mercifully, he wraps his hand around my cock, and starts pulling strokes that match his thrusts.

I plant my feet, inching myself further onto Lonny's lap and arching more into his movements. Then I start fucking myself onto his cock. I reach forward to grip his thighs under me, pulling myself in harder and faster. He keeps up with my movements, quickening the pace of his hand on my cock.

"Look at you," he moans. "So needy. So close. Do you wanna cum?"

I nod, frantically. "Please!"

"Come on, beautiful. Cum for me." He snaps his hips up into me, drags his hand up my cock.  
  
I gasp, my body still rocking against his as orgasm floods through my body. My back is bowed, hands digging into Lonny's sides to anchor myself down. I feel the hot splatter of fluid across my stomach as I erupt in his hand.

"So fucking perfect." Lonny releases my cock and leans down over me, capturing my lips in a breathy kiss. He stays hovered over me as his hips work into me a few more times. I'm over sensitive from my second orgasm, so every stroke sends sparks through my body.

His head drops onto my shoulder with a helpless little moan. "You're gonna make me cum, CC. So fuckin tight, so good." Then he pulls out, abruptly. I hear the sharp snapping noise as he rips off the condom, and spare a glance down. He's hovering over me, long fingers working his cock in swift motions. Then he lets out a broken moan and his cum shoots across my stomach and chest in several steady bursts.

"Oh, fuck, baby." Lonny licks his lips at the sight. "You are such a pretty mess." He swirls two fingers across my stomach, then draws them to his lips to lap up the mix of cum. Then he leans down over me, careful not to let our chests touch, and captures my lips in a deep, invading kiss. I can taste us both on his tongue, and it makes my head spin.

"Fuck." I bite at my lower lip as he pulls away. "That was incredible."

"That's an understatement." The bassist pushes himself to standing. "Stay here. I'm gonna grab a towel to clean you up."

He pushes the chaise back to standing before disappearing down a hallway. I hear a door open and close, then he reappears, unfolding a sea green towel. "Here we go." He kneels next to me, dragging the towel over my torso to soak up the mess. "You're welcome to a shower, if you'd like."

I sigh in relief. "Yeah. Shower sounds good. Maybe you'd like to join me?"

He returns a lascivious grin, and pulls me to sitting. Then he's kissing me again, hot and messy and insistent. I just moan and give in, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back.


End file.
